


Captive of the Autobots

by Jazz_and_Prowls_Little_Sparkling (Skyrange), StarwolfDevision



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrange/pseuds/Jazz_and_Prowls_Little_Sparkling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarwolfDevision/pseuds/StarwolfDevision
Summary: This was a roleplay started with one person, but then they disappeared for months. Still have not heard from them yet about possibly continuing it... and now, I found another who was willing to continue it with me... so I wanted to put this up here since I find a lot of good stories are created via role playing, and I wanted to share this one too.





	1. Captive Seeker

Devision was flying fast, scanning for Cybertronian signals in hopes to avoid them-intentionally steering away from any he found as he flew above the clouds. A break in the clouds now and then would show the former Decepticon’s shadow upon the ground and make him visible for a brief moment before cloud cover left him invisible again. His flight pattern was straight and fast, as he aimed to put as much distance from himself and the Nemesis, so it would be harder for the Decepticons to track him down yet again and forcibly drag him back to their ranks as the traitor they pegged him for-and thus more abuses in the name of being a traitor. Not to mention his being smaller and weaker than the rest of their ranks.

 

 

Jazz was currently out on patrol when he picked up on the sound of jet engines far away. His sensors pinging internally with a Decepticon symbol. Growling, he unfolded from his sleek sports car alternate form into his bipedal mode. Lifting his rifle up, the saboteur aimed for where the jet was going and popped off a few shots at what he thought was Starscream. The plasma burning and the scent of it laying heavily in the air.

 

 

“If it ain’t screamer ah’m still gonna take ‘em prisoner. Fraggin’ Cons.” Jazz rumbled lowly.

 

  
The shots fired struck their target, hitting both the Seeker’s wings but the distance kept his cry of alarm and pain from carrying far. His damaged wings threw off his flight and sent him spiraling out-of-control, crashing into a tree, nearly tearing off one wing, he barely was able to transform to root mode, curling up whimpering from the pain shooting through both wings. Left wing held firm but right wing nearly torn off completely, just holding on-a slight pull would be all it would take to remove the broken wing fully.

 

 

The downed Seeker curled up tight, trying not to move his damaged wing, struggling to stay focused and awake. To stay alert as the pain overrode his processors. Had his fellow Decepticons found him? Had they shot him down? Or was it... Autobots?

 

 

Jazz quickly transformed back down and drove as close as he dared to where he had seen the seeker fall. From there, he unfolded to his root mode and stealth-fully slunk forward to rest his back against a rock. Glancing around it, claws flexing and blue visor flashing, the saboteur caught sight of just WHO had fallen. It definitely wasn’t no Screamer or anybot of the command trine at all. Instead, it was some small blue/purple mech with violet optics. The seeker was smaller than most he’d seen and the way he pitifully curled in on himself almost made Jazz feel bad.

 

  
Almost being the key word.

 

  
Rumbling his engine in a growl, Jazz moved from the shadow of the cliff face and boulders. His rifle held at the mech’s spark at all times.  
“What’s ya designation Decepticreep! And wha’ ta frag are ya doin’ in OUR territory?”

 

 

  
The Seeker before him was indeed small. A few feet shorter than Jazz himself. He was tiny by Seeker standards-a runt of a Seeker, given that Seekers were typically taller than most Autobots, even the smallest of them. His royal blue and royal purple finish was mostly unharmed. Except where his wings and back and hips were concerned. Pain still flared throughout his frame, putting him into a temporary state of shock, unable to respond.

 

His right wing’s support structure torn-yanked from the base and bleeding profusely, energon dripping and pooling below him. It had twisted in the fall and created sharp pains rippling like electric current throughout his frame, reaching everywhere. The holes in each wing, burned and seared in an ache that could not be soothed. Rims along the edges of the holes cauterized, due to the scorching and melted metal from the fire of the weapon, but the cables and innerworkings were gone where the holes were blasted-causing signals to flare and re-work themselves around the areas targeted. This alone caused immense pain.

 

 

A soft, pained whimper was his only response.

 

Jazz growled when the Decepticon did not answer him and poked the little Seeker with his gun.

 

 

"Ah won' repeat mahself Con, whadaya doing in Autobot territory?" He growled, shifting a little closer to the Con. Absently he knew the Con would likely not be able to answer. Wing injures hurt from what he knew from Prowl, and this little slip of a mech had one just about torn off.

 

“Wha-ya care?” Devision whined softly. He hurt and he could barely think as a result. He’d known this kind of pain before, once. When he had had both his wings torn off by the Telepath Seeker, Maelstrom. He whimpered in pain, not compliant with the Autobot who had approached him.

 

Jazz snorted.

"Care? Ah don'." He replied before tucking his gun away once he decided the Con was in too much pain to attack him. He twisted behind the Con and stabbed his claws into the spot he knew the comms were, roughly ripping them out. Then he attached some stasis cuffs to the Con before he started dragging the little thing behind him. He would be taking the Con back to the T&I ward and see if he could get any intel from him. Prowl would probably enjoy helping, he was still fragged about his missing Creation, Bluestreak.

 

Devision whimpered softly. Though he was hurting too much to fight it or resist any more than soft verbal protest in the form of whimpers and whines of pain. Devision shuddered. He had no idea what this mech would do with him and it probably was not going to be anything good.

 

Jazz ignored the Con’'s whimpers, roughly dragging the Seeker along behind him to a tunnel he knew was nearby. The tunnels went all over Cybertron, and as a member of the Special Operations Core, Jazz knew them all intimately. He would have to use them to get his prisoner back to the T&I ward without other Cons happening upon them.

 

Devision was dragged along unhappily, not struggling, given how much pain he was in… and not wishing to have his wing torn off the rest of the way. It hurt enough just to have it mostly torn off. Though he kept whimpering in his pain and misery. He was afraid but helpless.

 

The journey to the T&I ward went surprisingly quick. Prowl was at the entrance when he arrived, since Jazz had commed Prowl saying he was bringing back an unusually small Seeker prisoner.

 

 

"You weren't kidding when you said unusually small." Prowl responded and Jazz smirked.

 

 

"Now Prowler, I haven't gotten behind his panels yet, how am I supposed to know how big he is?" He chirped with a wink, making Prowl groan.

 

 

"Just bring him to the interrogation room, Jazz." Prowl responded, his optics glinting dangerously. He wanted his Creation back, and this Con better have answers.

 

Devision whimpered, he did not like the way they were talking. It made him feel awkward and embarrassed. He was sure that that talk meant spike and valve size... and that made him even more uncomfortable and embarrassed. He did not want anything of an interfacing nature done. He knew all-too-well what that would mean.

 

Jazz chuckled and nodded, shifting his grip on the little Seeker as he started dragging the Con into the T&I ward and down to the interrogation room. He ignored the Seeker's whimpers as he walked, occasionally tossing a saucy look and a wink back at Prowl. Prowl knew that after a T&I session, Jazz was always heated up and needed a good interface. The screams of their prisoners always got Jazz charged.

 

 

Prowl followed behind Jazz, looking over the small Seeker as he walked. The Seeker was badly damaged... one wing almost completely removed. If this had been anyone but a Con, Prowl would have felt bad and sympathetic for them. But right now the only thing he felt was vindictive glee. Who knew what his little mechling was going through as a Con captive. No doubt it was painful, so this Con deserved all the pain they would be dishing out to him.

 

Devision whined and whimpered, casting fearful looks at both mechs. He had no idea what to expect from these Autobots. Though he had known Autobots that he was friendly with. Hydraul, for one. Then there was Wheeler, and G.T. He had run off with Hydraul, hoping to avoid going back to the Predation's Decepticons, but they later caught them both and tortured them. Much the same way they had tortured Rims.

 

Prowl kicked the Con when he whimpered and glared at him. How dare this fragging Con act so scared when Bluestreak was being held by this Seeker's fellow faction mates! Following Jazz into one of the interrogation rooms, he helped Jazz chain the Seeker to an adjustable berth. Then both stepped back to begin the session. Jazz usually played the bad cop, but Prowl wanted to do that this time. He was still pissed about his Creation being missing.

 

 

Devision squirmed, he knew the sight of a room like this and what it meant. He cried out and whimpered... unhappy about the situation. He whined and fussed, thrashing a bit as he fought the chains. It was pointless, and only hurt his injuries more.

 

 

Prowl growled and slammed a servo into the wing that was barely holding on, snapping the last cable and making the wing fall off. He grinned cruelly at the satisfying sound of the snapping wing.

 

"Stop squirming, Con!" Prowl snapped and Jazz put a servo on Prowl's shoulder.

 

"Now, now, Prowler, we need to let him answer questions before we start doing that sort of thing." He reprimanded before turning to the Seeker. "Just answer the questions I have, and you won't get hurt. First, give me your designation."

 

Devision screamed out in pain, whimpering and staring at the mech that just hit him. He had been kicked by that one as well, and it had hurt. He did not like either of these mechs so far. He doubted his opinion of them was going to change any time soon either. If anything, it'll likely get worse rather than better.

 

 

Jazz frowned when the Seeker still did not answer him, sighing and stepping back.

 

 

"If you want it that way mech." Jazz said with a shake of his helm. "Go ahead Prowl. Once." he said, and Prowl sneered at the Con before slamming his fist down on the Con's other wing.

 

"You answer the questions Con! What's your designation?!" Prowl snapped at the Seeker prisoner.

 

Devision screamed and whimpered. That hurt! But he had been through worse. Far, far worse.

 

 

“D...dev..v..vision…” He managed to choke out, between the pain he was in and the fear of these two mechs. Both were larger than him, but that was typical of many mecha.

 

 

Prowl stepped back at the stuttered answer and Jazz stepped forward. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it? Devision huh? Never heard of you, but that's fine. Next question, what were you doing in Autobot territory? Looking to kidnap another Bot?"

 

 

"N...no... why would I?" He was puzzled by that question, and confused by that. Though he did not want to answer that other question. The reason was personal and private. He did not wish to share that with total strangers. Mechs he did not know or trust.

 

 

Prowl snarled and raised his fist, stepping forward just one step before his path was blocked by Jazz's arm. Jazz narrowed his optics as he blocked Prowl, glaring at the Con.

"Why would you? Our mechs are going missing. Prowl's... apprentice," Jazz didn't want to let the Con know that Bluestreak was Prowl's Sparkling, so he used another word to link the mech to Prowl. "Was taken right in the middle of our territory. Now answer the second question Con. Why? Are. You. Here?" He growled.

 

"Leaving..." Devision whined. "Y'know, opposite of coming..." Devision snarked. He did not wish to say the real reason he was leaving the Decepticons. Nor that he was specifically leaving the Decepticons, either. That was not really their business anyway.

 

Jazz grinned and cocked his hips. "Opposite of coming huh? What do you have against overloads mech? And why would you flee from one?" He retorted. Prowl actually snorted, stifled as the sound was. This Con was going to be in for it if he kept up the innuendos.  
"Huh...wha... no.... no... please... d...don't talk like that!" Devision whined and whimpered. He knew what such talk would do to him if it was kept up. Especially if it was directed at him specifically. He did not want the coding to be activated. That would be bad, very, very bad. He whimpered miserably. Primus, don't have the Autobot continue talking like that!

 

Jazz raised an optic ridge before grinning more. "Awwww, is the little Con embarrassed? I bet you still have your seals to be so embarrassed about a few words. Maybe I should take them?" He said with a mischievous grin. Oh, he wasn't into raping mechs, but maybe the thought would scare the Con into giving some answers.

Prowl grinned next to Jazz, catching onto what Jazz was doing. "You did mention getting under his panels earlier. Maybe you should do so. Maybe we can both do so." He purred. Rape... really wasn't his thing, but anything to get some fragging answers from this Con.

 

"No... don't... don't talk like that... please..." Embarrassment flared in the small Seeker. And he could feel lubrication already starting to flow to his valve and spike both. No... this was bad! Very bad! He squirmed uncomfortably. Fighting the coding, even though it would hurt terribly. He could only fight it for so long... or it would fry his systems. But he had to try! He looked away from the two of them, trembling nervously. Trying to think of something that would hold off the coding. Anything, struggling against it-despite knowing he would fail, sooner or later.

 

Prowl gave a dark chuckle and moved forward, pushing past Jazz to get to the Seeker.

 

 

"Talk like what? Talk about how we're going to pound your valve, and take you over and over?" Prowl purred.

 

 

Jazz stood back and watched Prowl. Maybe this would get the Con to talk. The Con still hadn't answered his question on why he was in Autobot territory.

 

 

"Not listening... not gonna answer..." Devision muttered, trying to tune the mechs out... and fighting the coding fiercely... it was excruciating, and he realized that they must have left the pain-enhancer up to mid-range before he ran away from the Decepticons. That meant... everything was hurting more than it was supposed to.... He whined softly.

 

 

Prowl purred again and started tracing a digit over Devision's panel. "Oh really now? I can do something about that." He chuckled.

 

 

Jazz raised an optic ridge when Prowl started tracing the Con's panel, his optics locking onto the sight of silvery fluids beginning to seep out of the seams. "I think you're just turning him on Prowler. It seems he likes the idea of us taking him." he said with a smirk.

 

The small Seeker whimpered, squirming under the touch. He tried to fight off the coding, but it was hurting more and more. The longer he fought it, he knew it would only get worse. No... not this... not again! The coding... was forcing him to give in even though he did not want to!

 

Prowl blinked and looked down, tilting his helm at the whimper and squirming the Con gave.

"I think you're right Jazz." he said, conflicted on what to do. He wasn't into rape, and he knew Jazz wasn't either... but would it be rape if the Con wanted it? And even if it wasn't, could he bring himself to frag a Con? The answer to that came quickly. Yes, yes he could, if it got him the whereabouts of his Creation.

No... this was bad. He could not fight his coding anymore. First his valve panel, and then his spike panel retracted. Revealing his small spike and tight valve. The Seeker squirmed, whining and whimpering softly, embarrassed by his own frame's actions. He knew it was beyond his control, but it still was embarrassing. Maybe even more so because it was beyond his control.

 

Prowl hummed when the little Seeker's panels open. He chuckled at the sight of the Seeker's spike.

 

 

"It seems you were right Jazz. He's definitely 'smaller than average'." Prowl said as he took the small spike in his servo and started to stroke it.

 

 

"Yes. And it seems I was also wrong, he clearly doesn't have seals." Jazz walked over and joined Prowl, two of his digits going to the Con's valve and starting to work into it, speaking after he had worked a two digits into the Seeker.

 

 

Devision gasped and whimpered. Squirming uselessly in the chains, mentally, he still did not want this but his frame was forcing him to respond as though he did, thanks to that blasted coding the others had installed in him! Devision groaned... gasping again... he bucked into the servo of the one called Prowl. Shuddering with the pleasure his frame felt.

 

Prowl hummed as Devision bucked his hips, shifting so he could climb on the berth. His panel slid back and revealed his valve. He was a valve mech, so he didn't use his spike ever...he actually still had that sealed.

 

 

Jazz got what Prowl was doing when Prowl climbed on the berth, and he followed suit. Letting his own panel slide back, his spike pressurized and he moved between Devision's legs and rubbed the tip of his spike against the Con's valve.

 

 

::Don't let him overload, love. We can get him so desperate and pump him for information.::

 

 

Devision gasped. No one ever took his spike before! Except for toying with it, he usually had them ignore it... unless they wanted to hurt him via his spike. It was an odd sensation... he was not sure if he liked it or not. Mentally, he tensed when he felt the spike against his valve. If he had been in control of his frame, he would have been terrified. But the coding... was making him relax, making him desire it... making him crave the act... He wanted to fight it, he wanted to cry out and protest... but... the coding... made that impossible.


	2. Interrogation Part 1

The Seeker squirmed, and bucked, gasping, a soft moan escaped him not of his desire... but that of the coding. Shuddering, he gasped again. His remaining wing fluttered softly in response to the stimulation of his spike and valve.

 

Prowl grinned at the gasp and sent a confirming ping to Jazz. "Seems he likes this." he said softly as he ground his valve down on Devision's spike.

 

Jazz grunted as the Con bucked, his spike pressing into the Seeker's valve a bit. And he was really loose too... it seemed they didn't have a virgin on their servos, but a whore. Pulling back, he paused before quickly thrusting forward, burying his spike in the tight heat of the Con's valve. "Frag... he's so tight and hot..." he moaned.

 

Devision gasped, venting, he thrust upwards, bucking into the mech above him. His cooling fans kicked in as he bucked. Moaning, he grunted a bit. He felt the heat in his frame intensifying. He was getting aroused even more... but he knew it was not really real. It was the coding activating more. He hated that they had installed that pleasure-slave coding into him! Oh, but this felt sooo good! Again, mentally he knew it was not him that made him believe that.

 

Jazz groaned as Devision bucked. "It seems we've got a pleasurebot on our servos." He moaned out as he started to thrust into Devision. Prowl was quick to follow, bucking his hips against the spike in him. Both of them worked the Con's interface components, eager to get the Con heated up and desperate for an overload so they could pump him for intel.

 

Devision was getting closer, thrusting up into Prowl and pushing back against Jazz's spike. Shuddering, gasping... getting... closer. He panted, moaning, shuddering underneath the two Autobots. It felt so good! The Seeker's wing fluttered softly, as he shuddered in pleasure. He needed... more... gasping and trying to work towards overload.

 

The two Autobots worked Devision until they felt he was close to an overload. Then they both stopped moving, leaving the Seeker on the cusp of overload. No doubt a cruel thing to do, but they needed the information the Con had. Well, the information they assumed Devision had.

 

"No... why...why did you stop? Please... don't... don't stop!" Devision whined, whimpering in the denial of the overload he had felt was so close. He needed that! It was the coding activated, not really him, but it was hard for even him to tell when it triggered and he was this seeped in it... Devision whined again. Thrusting up, trying to get his spike to overload... if not both. This was frustrating...he growled a little, going slack in the berth he was chained to and groaning, unhappily.

 

Jazz felt triumph flow through him.

 

"We'll give you an overload if you answer our questions. Two questions, one overload. Does that sound good Con?" he said.Prowl lifted his hips when Devision bucked, not letting the Con's spike back into his valve until an answer was given. It wouldn't do for the Con to overload before they got Intel.

 

 

"What? What is it?" Devision whined softly. Desperate to achieve the needed overloads. He tried pushing back against the spike near his valve. As well as up into the valve at his spike. "Need...it... please..."

 

 

Jazz's grin grew, and he gave a single thrust before pulling back. "Alright. First, why were you in Autobot territory? Second, where is Bluestreak?" he asked. Prowl gave him an approving look, glad that one of the questions was about his Creation. He was going to get his mechling back by any means necessary.

 

“I was tryin’ to get away from the others…” Devision still did not want to go into the details of why that was. Devision wanted to be free of the ‘Cons and of this blasted coding of his! He whined and whimpered, needing release desperately. The need and lust pulsed in his field. “Who is Bluestreak?”

 

Jazz hummed at the answers, although he could tell they didn't satisfy Prowl.

 

"Others? What others? Are there other Cons in our territory?" Jazz asked with narrowed optics.

 

"Who's Bluestreak? Who's Bluestreak?! You know perfectly well who he is. You fragging Cons captured my youngling! I demand to know where he is!" Prowl growled. He was most unhappy, and he wasn't going to let this Con overload until he told him where Bluestreak was.

 

 

"I d...don't know a Bluestreak..." Devision whined. He cried out, in desperation. If overload was denied too long after arousal kicked in, it did much the same as his fighting the coding. Same could happen if he went three days without a fragging... damn, he hated the coding! "No... the others are at the base. I was running away... so they... w...wouldn't..."

 

 

Prowl growled, yanking away from the Con. If he did not know anything about his youngling, this was pointless! Getting off the berth, he stormed out of the room.

 

"Wouldn't what?” Jazz asked, although he did start to thrust into the Con again. After all, he promised two answers and he would make the Con overload. Jazz narrowed his optics.

 

"It's none of your business!" Devison growled. It was not Jazz's or Prowl's business why he left. What he was leaving for, it was personal. No one else's business. But his. He whined with need, his spike left in need but his valve ached for release too... he pushed back against the other mech.

 

 

Jazz halted his thrusts and glared at the Con. "You agreed to answer our questions Con. Now answer it, or I'll just leave like my partner did." Jazz growled back.

 

 

"It's not your business...it's... it's personal... " He really, really, really did **_not_** want to have to say it... but he **_needed_ ** release and soon. It was getting _**painful**!_ More so by the moment, with each second delayed, it got worse. Whimpering, he shifted underneath Jazz.

 

Jazz shook his helm and pulled back. "Alright. And it's personal that I decided to let you have an overload. I guess I'll just be going then." he said, climbing off the berth.

 

 

"No! You... can't... you can't leave me like this!" Devision was begging, pleading. It would only get more painful if he was left in the lurch like this. He squirmed, whining, whimpering. The coding had it's grip on him hard... and he could do nothing about it. "Don't go... please... I can't... I can't say what ya wanna know... it's... I... please... don't leave me without an overload... please..."

 

Jazz paused and looked back at the Seeker. A frown traced his lips and he turned to walk back to the chained mech.

 

 

"Can't, or won't?" he asked. It was possible the Con could not tell. He had heard of that before, the Cons planting programming in another to prevent them from saying things about their missions and such.

 

 

"What's the difference? I don' wanna..." Devision whimpered softly. Squirming in the berth, still chained. He felt the pain increasing as he was denied overload. His whine became pained and then he desperately sought to find an answer the mech might accept that was not the actual truth but close to it... but not so embarrassing.

 

Jazz snorted. "There's the difference. Can't means you're unable to speak of it. You're vocalizer will freeze, or your processor will be wiped of the data. Won't means you just don't want to." he said before turning and walking away. If the Seeker wouldn't tell, he'd just leave. He almost felt bad though, the little mech looked like he was in pain. But his Spark was aching more than the Seeker's pain could be. Jazz saw Bluestreak as his youngling, and Bluestreak's capture really hurt him.

 

Devision whimpered and whined, it hurt to be left in the lurch of his coding, his overload denied... He squirmed in discomfort...his spike was still hard and would remain so until he overloaded via spike. Likewise, his valve would remain bared until the same had happened with his valve. He whined and groaned, pained, miserable, as he could do nothing but wait. Wait for who or what exactly, he could only guess. Surely, the two that brought him in would come back eventually and continue to torment him.

Sunstreaker was walking down the halls of the T&I ward when he saw Jazz come out of a room. The light for the room was yellow, showing that the room was occupied but the interrogation was on hold. Jazz looked miffed, which was something he almost never saw with the saboteur. Curiously, he poked his helm into the room and was surprised to see a tiny little slip of a Seeker on the berth with his interface exposed.

 

Devision whined, squirmed, and whimpered. Wincing as the pain increased. Growling softly, he struggled in the chains, wishing to get off this berth and away from these mechs. It seemed he always ran into mechs who wanted to hurt him. Even his bid for freedom from the abuse had led to still **_more_ ** abuse.

 

Sunstreaker grinned as he saw the little Seeker was whining and squirming, moving into the room with a saunter. "Looks like you can use an overload Con." He sneered, moving right up to the berth. He traced his digits around the Con's valve teasingly before climbing on the berth and releasing his spike.

 

Devision whined and whimpered, squirming, when he was being touched. Gasping, he moaned softly. Inwardly bitter that the coding made him desire this. Outwardly, his field reflected need, lust, frustration, urgency… and pain. He whined again, arching a little upward, he wanted it… or at least his frame did.

 

Sunstreaker chuckled and played with the Con's valve a little more. "Seems Jazz found a little pleasurebot." He said darkly before pulling his servo back and slamming his spike into the Seeker.

 

 

Devision cried out, at first in pain, but the coding made even pain become pleasurable. At least pain that took place in and around the valve and spike. He whined and squirmed, gasping and arching again as he sought release. He **_needed_** it so badly!

 

Sunstreaker smirked at the cry. He could hear pain in it, but it quickly turned to pleasure. "Such a little pleasurebot. You're getting off on the pain, aren't you?" He sneered, thrusting hard and fast into the Con. The Con's valve was so fragging ** _tight!_** His pleasure flowed over the bond with his twin, making Sideswipe slam his side of the bond shut.

 

Devision whined, needy and frustrated, the hard thrusts continued to hurt. And his cries were a mingle of pain and pleasure. He hated that even the pain was made desirable by the coding. He arched, and pushed into the thrusts of the other mech. Though inwardly he just want to curl up and cry. Feeling that he was once again merely used and taken advantage of like he was nothing but a pleasure doll. Not a real person at all. He whined and whimpered, normally the whines and whimpers would be a pained, confused, hurt mech's sounds... but the coding made them come out sounding like a mech enjoying himself. Squirming, he fought the coding a bit, wanting to get away from these Autobots who tormented him. Seems Autobots were no better than the Decepticons after all.

 

Sunstreaker smirked, slamming into the Con harder. Fragging little pleasurebot. His overload was coming on fast, and his thrusts started to get jerky. He did not care if he brought the Con to overload, he only cared about his own pleasure.

 

Devision cried out in pain and pleasure both, gasping. He arched and pushed back against the other mech. He was getting close to satisfying his valve overload. Moaning, he purred softly, needing this overload. He clenched his valve around the mech’s spike, milking his spike with the eager abandon of a carefree mech. That was far from the truth though. Just the facade the coding made him act out.

 

Sunstreaker growled when the Con bucked and clenched his valve around Sunstreaker's spike. Slamming into the Con three more times, he groaned as he buried himself all the way into the Con. He overloaded with another groan and shudder of pleasure. Though he did not draw out just yet, as his seed was pumped deep into the small Seeker beneath him, wave after wave. Sunstreaker groaned and shuddered at the sensation of each pulsing wave of pleasure he felt from his spike. The Seeker was still milking him, prolonging the pleasure a bit more.

 

Devision gasped and groaned. He moaned loudly, louder than he would naturally, when his overload hit. Shuddering, his remaining wing fluttered and thumped against the berth he was strapped onto. He whimpered and whined, knowing this was not what he wanted but what his coding desired. How he wished he could finally rid himself of that blasted coding! But how could he? When he could not even speak of it? They made sure he could not tell others about it… determined to keep him slave to it even if he escaped their keeping.

 

Sunstreaker's overload was prolonged by the Seeker's overload, holding himself tight in the little mech as he made sure to pump every last drop of transfluid into the Con. Frag, who knew a Con had such a tight valve? Especially such a little pleasurebot? He was going to have to use this mech more, that is, if Jazz decided not to kill him.

 

Devision gasped and whined, then slumped, partially spent. Though his spike still ached with need. The petite Seeker whimpered a bit. It hurt so much to be left fully pressurized and denied overload. He sighed, he could not be sure if the other mech would attend to his spike too or not. He doubted it though. Prowl did not seem likely to return either.

 

Sunstreaker grinned at the gasp, only pulling back once his overload died. When he pulled back, he saw the Con's spike was still fully pressurized, likely so much that it was hurting. Smirking, he slapped the Con's spike.

 

"Awww, does the wittle Con want a spike overload?" He snickered. "Too bad."

"No... please... I need to... please..." Devision whined, desperate. He arched and thrust a bit into the air in his need. Groaning in displeasure at being left alone to suffer. "Please... need... it... hurts... it... hurts..."

 

Sunstreaker sneered at the Con. "It hurts? Good, it's what you deserve! Slagging glitch, a little spike pain is nothing compared to the pain I've experienced every time my twin is in the medbay!" He snapped. Snarling, he turned and stalked out of the room, leaving the small Seeker to suffer.

 

Devision was left alone to suffer, miserable. He sobbed softly. Three mechs had used him since he arrived... and he did not like the feeling. Two had left him unfulfilled, and one had finished the job but had to be an aft about things. It was not fair, that he should be used by the Cons so horribly and then try to escape that... only to find the same happening with the Autobots! Why? Whining, sobbing, the confused and conflicted diminutive Seeker squirmed. At least his valve panel was able to shut closed. That was one small comfort. But not really, because it did not take much for a mech to entice him open all over again.

 

Tracks walked into the interrogation room as Sunstreaker left. He had heard the sounds of pleasure coming from in the room, and since it was an interrogation room he was curious. His optics widened when he saw the Con chained to the berth, spike pressurized and transfluid seeping from behind the valve panel. Smirking, he made his way over to the Con and traced his spike.

 

"Someone's needy." He sneered before he started fisting the Con's spike.

 

Devision groaned and grunted, thrusting into the servo around his spike. He whimpered in need. Looking at the mech before him… he was big. Devision shuddered. Inwardly, large mechs usually frightened him, especially if they were going to take his valve. Right now, he hardly cared.

 

Tracks snickered as the Con thrust into his servo, holding his fist still and letting the Con do all the work if he wanted an overload. He wondered where Jazz found this mech. The Con was clearly a pleasurebot. Maybe he was the pleasurebot for the entire Con army and Jazz took him? That was possible. Yet was it likely?

 

 

Devision groaned some more and continued to thrust upward, gasping and pumping his spike in need… Shuddering as he felt his arousal rise again, close to his peak. A soft whine of pleasure as he arched and thrust up. Single wing thumping and fluttering against the berth as he moaned.

 

Tracks smirked as the Con thrust more into his fist. He could tell the Con was close. He was just about to give the Con's spike a squeeze when Jazz waltzed into the room and frowned. The three mechs could hear the growl from the Seeker as his field gave off anger and frustration.

 

"Tracks, you know you're not allowed in my interrogation room. Out, now." Jazz growled as Prowl came up behind him.

 

 


	3. Interrogation Part 2

Devision groaned, growled and snarled. Denied. Yet again! And he was so close….the small Seeker whined and snarled in frustration. Field pulsing his anger and frustration at being denied the overload he needed so desperately. The pain was intensifying now that he was left in the lurch again… so close. On the very cusp of his release. Devision thrashed in the chains, cursing the very chains, the berth, and the Autobots who held him prisoner.

  
  


Tracks quickly vacated the room. He tossed a look back at the Con as he left, one that clearly stated he would be returning. Intending to use the Con. He was not done with his use of the little pleasurebot.

  
  


Jazz watched Tracks flee before turning to look at his thrashing prisoner. The Con's valve panel was shut, so either Tracks had gotten him to overload or Devision had decided a valve overload was no longer wanted. Probably the former. Walking over to Devision, Prowl hot on his heels, Jazz lightly traced a digit around Devision's spike. He felt the shudder of the little mech, at his light touch, need pulsing through the mech’s field.

  
  


"Have you decided to tell me what I want to know Con?" Jazz asked.

 

"Please.... not that... it's... none of your business why I was leaving..." The Seeker whimpered softly. Shuddering as the touch felt good, but was far too light to be effective. He thrust up a moment, needy and eager... a vent of frustration with to prolonged denial. The pain was getting to be unbearable. He could not stand that... denial of overload  **_hurt_ ** and he  _ hated  _ the feeling.

  
  
  


Jazz growled as the Con refused to answer yet again. Releasing his claws, he slammed them into Devision's only remaining wing and tore viciously at the cables in it. 

 

"It's none of my business? Con, you gotta get your processor checked. Everything the Cons do is my business. It's how I keep bots alive, by getting information on the Cons and helping Prowl devise strategies to keep our mechs alive." Jazz snarled.

 

Prowl walked over to Jazz and put a servo on Jazz's shoulder. They had agreed to switch who played bad cop whenever they left the room, so that meant it was Prowl's turn to play good cop. 

 

"Jazz, back up. We aren't going to get answers if you put him into stasis from pain." Prowl ordered.

 

Devision screamed in pain, whining and whimpering. Trying not to cry out from the overwhelming stress and pain he was in. Thrashing, he tried to pull away when the mech tore into his remaining wing. Still, he refused to tell the real reason he was in Autobot territory. It was too embarrassing! Also, he could not confess the full story anyway.

 

"But it's...  _ embarrassing _ ..." Devision whined, pain making it difficult to think. "I don't wanna speak of it…”

 

The Seeker squirmed and whimpered, uncomfortable... he ached so much. The pain was far worse than it should have been... with the enhancer left on the higher mid-level settings. At least it was not set to the highest setting! He was glad for that, but still... it was fragging impossible to bear all ready!

  
  


Jazz grinned and advanced, his claws bared. 

 

"Wrong answer, Con." Jazz said before slamming his claws into Devision's leg near his pelvis. The Con would eventually learn. Jazz was going to target the most sensitive areas. Of course he would be careful not to tear many energon lines. He did not want the Con going into stasis or bleeding out, and ending their session, or killing their captive before it was desired.

  
  


Devision screamed in agony. The pain was fierce! He felt the hate rise… the same hate he had felt for the Decepticons that had hurt him… he was now feeling for these two mechs. He screamed again, struggling in the chains. Whining, whimpering and close to sobbing.

 

Prowl waved at Jazz, ordering him back non-verbally. Jazz huffed, but backed away with a twist of his claws. Once Jazz had backed up some, Prowl looked at Devision again. 

 

"Are you going to answer Con, or do you want more pain?" Prowl asked of their Seeker captive.

 

Devision just whimpered, whining softly. It hurt... it hurt so much. But how could he tell them why he was leaving the Decepticons? Squirming, Devision whined unhappily as the mechs threatened him. He was still unwilling to tell them the one piece of information. It was too personal to him! He was too proud to share such information with these mechs. Too stubborn, despite the pain he was in...and the unmet need he had.

  
  


"Fine, don't answer. Jazz." Prowl growled, waving Jazz forward again. Jazz immediately moved forward, flexing his claws and a malicious smile on his face. 

 

"You asked for this Con." Jazz purred before slamming his claws into a sensitive joint in the shoulder, just about tearing the small limb off.

  
  


Devision screamed, the pain was terrible! His right shoulder now hurt with a fierce throbbing. He knew he was bleeding from the wound, and the others Jazz had given him... and it was making his processor ache.  Devision screamed again... whimpering and whining in pain.

 

Prowl frowned. 

 

"Jazz, you're going to make him fall into stasis or bleed out." He said, pulling Jazz back (Devision's arm was still in his grasp and thus he ended up pulling it completely off). Pulling a cloth from his subspace Prowl was pressing it against the wound to stop the bleeding.

 

"Devision, if you just answer the questions the pain will end, and we'll give you an overload." Prowl said, trying to coax the Con into answering.

 

Devision was still screaming, not really registering what they were saying... well, he heard it but could not respond to it... he was in so much pain. All that pain more intense because of the enhancer wired into his frame. Making any pain he experienced that much worse. Struggling, he tried to free himself from the chains but it was useless. But he could not give in, he could not give up!

  
  


Prowl sighed when Devision did not answer and stepped back, letting Jazz take his place again. Jazz gave a wicked grin, his claws tracing around Devision's spike. 

 

"One last chance mech, or you lose this." Jazz threatened. Hopefully the thought of losing his spike would make Devision talk... Because as 'bad' as he was acting right now, removing someone's spike was not something he wanted to do. He was a spike mech after all, losing his spike would be a torture he would never want to experience.

  
  


Devision whined and whimpered, caught-up in the pain. Oblivious to most else. He had heard the mechs, but he was in too much pain to respond. Even if he had wanted to respond, and a part of him did, he could not form the words. He was in too much pain for that right now, considering the pain-enhancer took the pain he felt and elevated it considerably. He squirmed, a small protest, but the only protest he could manage right now.

  
  


Jazz gave a soft, almost inaudible sigh before he squeezed Devision's spike and twisted, ripping it out of it's housing. He felt phantom pain at doing so, his own spike giving a ping of sympathy pains. He felt bad for ripping the Con's spike off, but he  **_needed_ ** answers. Bluestreak could be depending on the answers, if the mech was even still alive... it had been nearly a year since Bluestreak had been captured after all.

  
  
  


Devision's screams of pain intensified, he thrashed in agony at the harm he subjected to... he growled in pain. Devision whined and whimpered. He broke into sobbing. The young mech squirmed, pain blinding him to most else. He still stubbornly refused to say why he had been in their territory. He could not confess that... he had had no idea it was Autobot territory though, honestly.

 

Prowl stepped forward as Jazz stepped back once again, a cloth held in his servo that he pressed to the Con's spike housing to stop the bleeding. He'd been hoping that would make Devision talk, but the Con was stubbornly refusing to say anything. Or... maybe he was actually unable to? He was not sure, but he was determined to get answers even if it meant hacking the Con.

 

"Answer us, or the next will be worse." Prowl growled, his patience starting to run out.

 

Devision whined, whimpering. The pain was so intense... he wanted to answer, not really wishing to give away his reason... but to say  **_something_ ** that might satisfy them. The pain was far too intense. He dimmed his optics, not wanting to see the mechs that were tormenting him. Whining softly, he squirmed miserably. They were so mean... Autobots were no better than the Decepticons! Devision continued to whimper and whine, in his pain.

  
  
  


"You leave me no choice then. For my Sparkling, I must have all information you have." Prowl gave another sigh, as he spoke softly, before stepping back and motioning to Jazz.  Jazz frowned, but moved forward. He was hoping it would not get so far and the Con would just give up the answers they wanted. Shaking his helm, he shifted the berth so it was vertical and then slammed his claws into Devision's middle. He was careful not to hit any vital or important internals, since he didn't want the Con dead. Not yet at least.

  
  


Devision screamed again, even louder than before. Energon-curdling as the scream was, he felt even greater pain when he felt something switch on… the pain and damage had triggered his systems… Labor pains now hit him….but he knew it was much too soon… the little one he carried was barely four months along! The femmeling he carried needed a few more months! 

 

_ No! This was bad… very very bad! _

 

Devision nearly broke into sobs at that, but tried to hold back, tried to remain strong. The pressure in his valve, aroused from the switch from his unfulfilled spike overload,  once his spike had been removed, and now it changed again. Involuntarily, his valve opened, and the wash of fluids seeped out of him in a rush. He whined and whimpered. In pain, full of embarrassment, and shame, as well as fear and concern for his little one. 

 

_ Would the femmeling even make it if she were born now? _

  
  


Jazz winced when Devision screamed, his sensitive audios ringing. Backing up, he held his servos over his audios. He did not notice Devision's valve panel popping open again, but Prowl did and Prowl's optics widened at the flood of fluids that gushed from the small Seeker. It had been many years since he had seen those fluids, but Prowl knew he' would recognize them anywhere. Birthing fluids. The Con... was Carrying. Without thinking about it, Prowl grabbed Jazz and rushed to find Ratchet. They had to get the medic before the Sparkling was born!

  
  
  


Devision screamed, his pain ebbing some, but it still hurt. His cries were still loud, but not so loud as before. He whined and whimpered miserably. He hated this... it was not as bad as delivering under the Decepticons, that is, the pain was not as intense because he did not have to fight gravity. Still, it hurt really really bad. Probably because of the pain enhancer... usually, at the start of labor in the past, it was not this bad starting off. Except the few times where they played with the settings on the pain enhancer, during his labor pains, just to see how he responded.

 

Prowl dragged Jazz behind him as he raced to the medbay, panic clear in his optics. He had not known the Con was Carrying! If he had, he would have ordered Jazz to hold off on torturing the Con until he delivered! 

 

"Ratchet!" He yelled as he burst into the medbay.

 

"Yeah? What is it Prowl?" Ratchet said his usual grumpy manner. "I'm busy patching up bots here..."

 

Devision was left alone, in the pains of laboring a seekerlet he knew was too early. The fear of the little one not making it plagued him. He had lost so many already, he did not know how he could bear losing another one! Please, let her live! He pleaded and begged Primus.

  
  


Prowl panted as he stopped, having run all the way to the medbay while dragging Jazz. Jazz managed to get a hold of himself as Prowl panted and he looked around him. He'd known he was moving, but only now did he realize that Prowl had brought him to the medbay. Why? He got his answer when Prowl spoke.

 

"The Con Jazz captured... he's going into labor." Prowl panted, shocking Jazz. 

 

_ Devision... was Carrying? And he'd tortured the Con?  _ Jazz felt like he was going to purge.

 

"What? He's gone into labor? Show me..." The gruff old medic set everything aside. The other Autobots were not in such disrepair as to be in need of care right this minute. He gathered up a medkit and hurried off after Prowl. "I take it you don't know much about this Con, right?"

  
  


Devision whined, whimpered and cried, tears flowing now. The pain was hard to bear, and he was not sure he could hold out much longer. It was so intense! He whined softly. Unhappy little seeker that he was, he wanted to be home, with his twin and his Carrier and Sire.

  
  


Prowl nodded and started back toward the T&I unit, wincing as Ratchet and Jazz both followed after him.

 

"Yeah, Jazz just caught him. I swear, if I had know he was Carrying I would have ordered a delay for the torture until after he delivered." Prowl said, his Spark pulsing with pain. He would not be able to forgive himself if the Sparkling died.

 

"What do you know about him? Anything at all?" Ratchet asked, while still keeping up a brisk pace towards the room the Seeker was kept in. Letting the other two lead the way, they knew which room the prisoner in question was in.

  
  


Prowl shook his helm as he led Ratchet to the interrogation room. 

 

"I've never seen him before. All I know is he's a Seeker, is unusually small, and has a real libido." Prowl answered. "Oh, and he refuses to talk."

 

Jazz nodded, since Prowl listed everything that was known so far. The Con just refused to answer questions.

 

"Hmm... if we don't know that much on him then we might have to do a full diagnostic... Seeker's are known for their libido... but...do tell me more... how do you know of his libido?" Ratchet asked, as they made it to the room in question. He was not certain, but it could be the Seeker was not what he seemed.

 

 

Prowl nodded and pushed open the door to the interrogation room. A full diagnostic might be best, it would tell them things that questioning wouldn't. He flushed when Ratchet asked about how he knew of the Con's libido. 

 

 

"Jazz... made a few innuendos and the Con practically snapped open his panels. And he was begging for an overload even when I slammed my fist into his wing." Prowl said with a wince.

 

“This one?” Ratchet looked over the Seeker in question. But he set those questions aside, settling into checking on how the Seeker was progressing in delivering the seekerlet. “He’s close to crowning… a little more and the little one will be almost out completely.”

  
  


Prowl nodded and followed Ratchet into the room anxiously. He hoped the little one would be okay... He sighed at hearing the little one was about to crown and he stood back. His Spark was already clamoring to claim the little one. No way he was going to let a Con take it and raise it as a Con. The Sparkling would probably be dead before they hit five years.

  
  


"If the little one is too young, they may need to stay in the Medbay for a time." Ratchet continued. "Now, it should be about time for another contraction..."

 

Devison cried out, as his contraction hit. He screamed, and whined. Whimpering softly. The miserable little Seeker squirmed in his discomfort. "Too soon... she's too early..."

  
  


Prowl's optics widened and he hoped the torture session hadn't caused the Con to going into early emergence. He felt bad enough about torturing a Carrying mech, but if they caused him to go into early emergence Prowl would never forgive himself. And... he was hating himself. Devision's words made it clear. They triggered an early emergence.

  
  


"Please... don't let her die... I don't wanna lose another one..." Devision whined, gasping through his pain. Struggling with the labor pains. It was so much harder to focus... the pain... the pain enhancer...it all made it harder to do so. He whimpered softly. Miserably struggling against the chains, but he was weakening.

 

Prowl's optics narrowed. Another one? Devision... had lost Sparklings? Now he felt even worse. The Con, of all people, would understand how he felt about losing Bluestreak. "I won't. I refuse to let her die, I promise." He said softly. Even if he had to transfer the Sparkling into his Sparkling hold to incubate, he would. He wasn't going to let a Sparkling die, no matter what it took.

  
  
"They... they.... made me... I lost several..." Devison whimpered, through the pain of labor. "Because of... of..." Devision could not bring himself to speak of Megatron. He just whimpered and whined. He shuddered, remembering the pain and fear of that night with Megatron. Even though they tried to breed him after that, he had sustained too much damage to hold the sparklings. The first six died within the first month or two, after they were confirmed but unable to  be sustained. The next six, he did not know. He was unsure if they had died or had been successfully sustained by a transfer Carry.

Prowl's optics widened in horror. He was hurting over the loss of Bluestreak, even when it was possible his Creation was still alive. To lose several... Primus, now he felt even more horrible. 

  
  


"You won't lose her, I promise. She'll survive, even if I have to incubate her in my Sparkling Hold." he said softly. "Ratchet, how much longer will the delivery take? I can see her helm..."

 

"Soon... c'mon, one more good push ought to do it..."  Ratchet replied.

 

Devision groaned, he was so tired, and it was painful, hard work. He wanted to sleep. To nestle in a berth in  blankets and pillows and stay until he felt like he could not remain cooped up any longer. A whimper of protest, but his contractions took hold again. He pushed, and pushed, and finally, there was a soft, weak cry of protest from his little femme seekerlet.

  
  


Prowl was in front of Devision and catching the little femmling as she fell. His optics and face softened as he gazed at the tiny little Sparkling, and he moved so Devision could see her. "Here she is. Ratchet, does she need to be put in my Sparkling Hold?" he said, directing his question to Ratchet.

  
  


Jazz left while Devision was still pushing out the femmeling, just after Devision said he had lost several Sparklings before. He felt really bad. To think he might be the cause of Devision losing another Sparkling... it twisted his Spark. He wanted to at least try to make things up to Devision, so he went to his and Prowl's quarters and arranged the second berth into a soft nest, blankets and pillows piled high.

  
  
  


"Maybe. I'll have to examine her and her Carrier..." Ratchet answered. "How far along were you?" He directed his question at the Seeker.

 

"F...four months..." Devision said. The pain still held, but at least it was not labor pains. But his valve now ached with need... the coding taking hold on his valve, now that there was no spike for him and no labor pains anymore. Dimming his optics, the Seeker whimpered. Exhausted and worn-out. He was barely well enough to have tried to take off in his flight to freedom... but the little one he now birthed early was largely the reason he had sought to leave.

 

  
  


Prowl's optics widened and he quickly opened his chestplates. Gently he tucked the Sparkling into his Sparkling Hold where she could finish developing.

 

"Four months is much too early for her." Prowl said, nodding to Ratchet in thanks. "Ratchet... thank you." He said softly to the medic.

 

Jazz came back once he finished setting up the second berth for Devision. He didn't see the Sparkling, but Prowl was rubbing his chestplates so the Sparkling was no doubt in his hold. And he could see Devision was in need of an overload.

 

"Ratchet, can ya look ova tha Sparklin'? Please take Prowl to the medbay and look over the lil' un."  Jazz said, with concern for the little Seekerlet.

 

"I can...but this Seeker will need to be brought there too... If not right now, then soon. There's a lot I can't do for him here. And there's more untold here than we know..."

  
  


Jazz huffed but nodded. 

 

"Fine." he said before going over to Devision and starting to gently unchain the mech. Once the chains were undone, he carefully picked Devision up. "Come on mechling, I'm going to show you where you'll be staying for now on." He told him. He was going to take this mech as his ward, just as he knew Prowl planned on doing.

  
  


Devision was weak, the loss of Energon, coupled with his malnourished state from before his capture did not help any. He was unstable, and without both his wings and his other arm, he could not stabilize himself. He whined softly, a processor ache pounding in his helm. He whimpered, uncertain of the Autobots and if they were really friend, or foe. They had hurt him, so he was not sure if he could trust them.

 

Jazz gave a soft rumble of his engine that he'd learned from caring for little Suncry. The little mechling constantly cried, and Jazz rumbling his engine seemed to help calm the little Seekerlet. 

 

"Shhhh. It's okay. I promise, no more pain. I won't hurt you anymore, and neither will Prowl." he crooned as he walked out of the interrogation room and to his own quarters.

 

 

"R...really? Is... it... over?" The Seeker seemed disbelieving. He looked up at the taller mech nervously. Unsure about him. He was not even sure if his little one would be okay. Let alone himself. Hesitant to believe that the mech spoke the truth. He had heard such things before. Always proved to be lies in the past.

  
  
Jazz nodded and pressed his field into Devision's, a sense of sadness; and being apologetic; there was the sense of a promise to protect  him.  He was not going to ever hurt Devision again, not if he could help it! Walking to his door, he shifted Devision so one of his servos was free to input the code. Once the door was open, he walked into the room and made right for the fluffy, pillow and blanket nest he'd made for Devision on his old berth.

 


	4. Discoveries

Devision chirped, a happy, and surprised sound, when he saw the nest of pillows, blankets and berth. He had not been able to have a real berth in so long. It looked so warm and comfy! He whined in desire to nestle in and rest. Eager for the rest but still bothered by the coding. He whimpered in discomfort too.

 

Jazz chuckled when Devision whined, walking over to the berth and gently setting the Seeker in it. "I was hoping you'd like it. Prowler loves fluffy nests like this, so I figured it's a quirk for those with wings." He said before gently petting Devision's helm. "You just rest, I'll be back soon."

 

The Seeker purred softly, at the petting. Surprised that the touch was resulting in that kind of response from him. Sighing, he settled into the berth, and purred contentedly, ignoring as best he could, the coding. Trying to fight it and deny it as he sought rest. Rest that was not likely to come as long as he had this problem.

 

Jazz chuckled at the purr, petting Devision's helm a bit more before rushing out of his room and to the medbay.

 

Tracks smirked when he saw Jazz leave his room without locking the door. He had seen Jazz carrying that Con to the room, and was determined to use the Con like he should have been able to before. Once he was sure Jazz was not coming back, he slipped into the room and gave a purr at the sight of the little Seeker. 

 

"I'm here to finish what I started Con." He sneered as he stalked over to the nest.

 

Devision tensed, frightened. He knew what that meant, and that his coding would respond, even if he did not wish it… and there was nothing he could do to stop it, nothing at all! But he had just given birth! That would only mean that he would hurt even more.

 

"No! No..." He whined, the coding not yet tripped.

 

Tracks sneered at the Con. 

 

"You were begging for it not too long ago. Now open your panel and spread your legs pleasurebot!" He growled, reaching between the Con's legs to grope at his valve. The Con was now playing tough to get.Tracks knew the Con was nothing but a pleasurebot after how the Con begged for an overload earlier.

 

The little Seeker fought the coding, but it had been tripped, and he soon lay back, spread his legs and offered up his valve, panel retracting as he did so. Inwardly wincing at the pain he knew would be felt. His valve had been battered and torn so much, it was mostly scar-tissue and damaged mesh. There was little in the way of a 'normal' valve anymore. He bled every time some mech took him as a result of all the torn mesh from one-too-many rough fraggings. No, from being raped too many times.

 

"See, I knew you wanted it little pleasurebot…”

 

Tracks smirked and climbed on the berth. He sneered down at the Seeker as he retracted his spike panel, letting his spike free. He could not wait to have his spike buried in the Con. Raping the mech like he deserved.

 

Devision whined, not happy about this turn of events. When he finally thought things might be getting better.... more torment comes his way. He hated his life! Why did this sort of thing always happen? The Seeker squirmed, trying to fight his coding. Not wanting to be had by yet another mech who was only interested in using him.

 

Tracks snickered at Devision's coding. He knew that it was coding and not really the Con's wishes to be fragged. As a Tower’s mech, he recognized the signs of a mech having the coding. Playing with Devision's valve for a few moments. Than he smirked before lining himself up and slamming into the Con.

 

Devision whimpered, at first it was a pained, displeased whimper... and then he screamed in pain, but the scream of pain twisted into a moan of pleasure. His coding tripped, pushing him to desire what was happening, and he whined in need. The pain was still there… but it was now twisting into pleasure.

 

Tracks quickly slammed his servo over Devision's mouth when he screamed.

 

"Shut up, pleasurebot!" Tracks snapped. He could not have anyone finding him in an officer's quarters raping the Con. He did not remove his servo as he started giving rough thrusts into the Seeker. He was uncaring as to the damage he might be causing or the pain he was inflicting on the smaller mech.

 

Devision squirmed, trying to fight his coding. He hated this! He struggled, trying to fight the coding as he felt it twist him to its design. Gasping, and whining, whimpering, a mix of pain and pleasure gripped him. It hurt...but it felt good too! He screamed again, with a sharp cry, that twisted into a moan at the end.

 

"I said shut up!" He snapped, snarling when Devision cried out again, pinching the mech's remaining wing harshly. Thrusting harder into Devision in the effort to get his overload. He could feel Energon covering his spike and pooling on the blankets, but he paid it no mind as he chased his overload.

 

The little Seeker cried and winced when his wing was pinched. Whimpering in pain, he screamed again, and moaned, as he was rutted into harshly. The Seeker shook, partly in pleasure and partly in fear and pain. Squirming, he tried to fight the coding again. But it hurt to do so... and he whined and whimpered miserably. The coding forced groans and moans and whimpers of delight.

 

Tracks groaned as the cries and whimpers and squirming racked his charge up until finally he overloaded. Shoving himself all the way into Devision, he held himself to the hilt in the Con as he overloaded into the Con's torn and battered valve. Tracks never noticed Jazz entering the room, Ratchet right behind him. At least he didn't notice until a snarl came from behind him and he was ripped off Devision. It was Ratchet holding him, and Jazz collected Devision in his arms and held the little Con gently to his chestplates while snarling at Tracks, death in his optics.

 

Devision broke down into sobbing, shaking uncontrollably. He buried his helm against Jazz, whimpering miserably. The frightened Seeker whined softly. He did not want to see his attacker, being hurt by these Autobots was hard enough to face. And though Jazz had been one to hurt him, the mech was offering comfort at this time and so he accepted that eagerly.

 

Comming one of the prisoner Security mechs of the Autobots, Ratchet held Tracks until the security mech could arrive. He would take Tracks to a cell in the brig until further arrangements were made. That is, until a formal hearing could decide Tracks punishment.

 

Jazz gave a soft croon as Devision broke down sobbing, his engine continuing it's rumbling. He also started to stroke Devision's back, careful of the damaged wing and the sparking wires from where Devision's wing had been ripped off. 

 

"Shhhhhh. It's okay youngling. I won't let him near you again. Promise." Jazz whispered. He was already planning retribution. He was going to make Tracks pay, and he would make sure Prowl supported it for what just happened.

 

Tracks snarled as he was dragged out of the TiC room. "I can't believe you're protecting a Con! Fragging Con lovers!" he yelled at Jazz and Ratchet before Broadlane dragged him away to the brig.

 

"Not a Con anymore!" Devision shouted back, hurt, angry, frustrated. He looked, a moment, glaring at the mech as he was dragged away, and whimpered softly. He had stopped being a Con years ago. That was why he was used as their pleasure slave and breeder. "Didn't wanna stay with them... not with the way they were treating me..."

 

Jazz continued stroking Devision's back, attempting to calm and soothe his charge. He shot a glare at Tracks when the Tower’s mech called him and Ratchet Con lovers. Tracks should know that's hardly the case. Jazz fragging interrogated Cons, he did not make love to them! The only one he made love to was Prowl. His Spark chilled at Devision's last sentence though, and he turned to Ratchet. 

 

"Medbay, now. I want him checked over and repaired." Jazz growled, his plating rattling in anger. Not just at Tracks, or the Cons... but at himself. He had tortured a hurt and scared mechling. Bluestreak would never forgive him for that.

 

"Yes... we should have done that from the start. Just to be sure what kind of state he is in..." Ratchet growled, a bit upset that he had not made it policy to have a diagnostic of any Con that came in... just to be sure they were not Carrying or too weak, or ill, to handle interrogations.

 

"For now on, we'll have you check over any prisoners we get, just to prevent any of this scrap from happening again." Jazz said with a sigh, as he started out of his room and toward the medbay. He was still cradling Devision to him, crooning softly to the hurt Seeker. He stopped when he heard a chirp come from the door leading to the attached room, a soft swear rising up. Shifting Devision, he used a servo to grab one of the blankets from the nest and throw it over Devision's body, just as a small red, black, and purple Praxian Sparkling crawled through the door. A yellow and white Seekerling could be seen fussing in it's little crib when the door opened.

 

“I intend to write that into policy as soon as we have him fully diagnosed and comfortably stable.” Ratchet replied. Setting up a portable medbirth for the Seeker, one pulled from his subspace. Comming his medical staff and telling them to set up the tools and equipment so that it was ready when he arrived. “Here, Jazz, I’m ready for him. We’ll get him to the Medbay and get that diagnostic running first, to see where he’s at with everything.”

 

Jazz gently put Devision on the berth, making sure the blanket wrapped around him before going to get the two Sparklings. Devision had said he'd lost some of his... Jazz wanted the little ones checked to make sure their Carrier was not the former Con. "Alright. Just give me a moment, I need to grab Rangehunter and Suncry. They need to be fed anyways." He said, strolling over to the little Praxian Sparkling and scooping him up before going to get Suncry.

 

Dev looked over, spotting the little ones… there was… a Seekerlet? He looked to be right around the age his last surviving one should be… could it be? Devision felt hope stir but he did not want to get too hopeful. In case this one was not one of his. He whined softly, longing for his stolen little ones. Wondering if they still lived, and where they might be. He would have to tell these Autobots about what he had heard.

 

Jazz heard Devision's whine as he came back with the Seekerlet, looking down at the little one before he gently placed Suncry on the berth next to Dev. He was hoping the little one might be one of Devision's... but also feared it. Would Devision demand Suncry back? Jazz had grown to love the little mechling so much, losing him would hurt. But... it wasn't right to keep the Sparkling from his Carrier if Devision wanted him back. If Devision was the Carrier that is. 

 

"I found him in an abandoned Con Facility. I call him Suncry." he said, bouncing Rangehunter who was whining and reaching out for his 'brother'. Ratchet had started rolling the medberth to the medbay, and Jazz made sure to stay next to the berth.

 

"I had twelve that they took from me... that were healthy, when they were born. Six died... after... " Devision shuddered he really did not want to remember what Megatron had done to him. "The other six, they had to take from me and transplant into healthier Carriers. I don't know what became of them."

 

He nuzzled the little Seekerlet, not sure if he was one of his or not. He had never been allowed to hold his little ones before the others had taken them. Not even once. So he did not know their scents and had not been able to bond properly with them. Though now he knew this one's scent. Not that that alone could tell him if he was his or not. Carefully, reaching for the little mechling, and cooing at him and purring to calm him.

 

Jazz cringed. Poor little Seeker. Bred so relentlessly... and to lose so many. It made Jazz's Spark ache terribly, and he found he was hoping that Suncry was one of Devision's more then he dreaded it. He would personally infiltrate and hack the database of every Con base if he had to. A Carrier shouldn't lose their Sparkling like what Dev had. A soft smile touched his face as Dev gently reached out to Suncry and cooed. He could just tell Devision was a natural Carrier, just like Prowl.

 

"We will find your little ones." Jazz said, determined to keep the promise.

 

"They might be at a breeding or rearing facility. I heard something about there being a breeding facility or two, maybe more... where they took healthy young Autobot prisoners to use as breeders. Also Decepticon traitors... when captured... were put to use that way."

 

Jazz's optics widened behind his visor. 

 

"That's great! I mean, great to hear. Now we have an idea of where little Blues is. And we can check there for your missing Sparklings too." he said, hoping desperately that both Bluestreak and the Sparklings were in one. He didn't want Bluestreak to go through such a thing, but if Bluestreak was there then they knew where to find him. Reluctantly he took Suncry back when Ratchet wheeled Devision into the medbay. 

 

"You'll get to play with him later, promise. Right now you need to be fixed." he told Devision when the Seeker whimpered.

 

Devision whimpered, he hoped that they would put him under for the procedures. He hated medical procedures because the Cons always made it hurt worse than it needed to hurt. And they liked to add in a little medical torture if they had the time. Trembling, he whined in misery. He preferred not being awake and aware because of that. It was just easier to not be aware of what was being done. Though that was also rather frightening a prospect. Anyone could do anything to him while he was under and he would not even know until later.

 

Jazz gave Devision a sympathetic and soothing look before making his way over to Prowl. His lover was in recharge, sleeping off the draw of energy having the Sparkling Hold activate. It was a drain to his frame’s resources, but would allow him to adjust to it in a few days. 

 

Ratchet frowned when Devision whimpered, gently stroking a servo over the former Con's helm. 

 

"Shhhh. It'll be alright. I promise you'll feel so much better when you wake up." he soothed as he grabbed a syringe and gently pressed in into Devision's energon line. He had a lot of work to do on the Seeker. "Jazz, where's his other wing?"

 

The small Seeker whimpered softly, but he nodded. He was out in no time, and able to finally rest. The first real break he had had in a long time. He sank into the comfort of being blissfully unaware. No longer feeling the pain and signals of a missing arm, wing, and spike. No longer feeling the pains of his accursed coding. No longer feeling anything at all.

 

Jazz went to get the parts that had been removed from Devision. He felt utterly horrible for ripping them all off the mech, and wanted to make sure Devision was back in perfect health. He quickly returned with all three removed parts and gave them to Ratchet.

 

Ratchet took the wing, arm and spike, wincing as he saw the spike. "You just had to rip that off?" he grumbled as he set to work. It was a long and tedious task to fix all the damaged parts, having to inject Devision with a sedative several times. He worked as quickly as he could, and as gently, trying to soothe away all the pain he knew the Seeker was in. Once the physical injures were fixed, he plugged his data cable into the mech and started sorting through his coding. He was not happy about what he found.

 

What he found was that Devision was in worse shape than a simple look-over could tell. There was a rust-infection inside him, spreading, untreated. He was malnourished, even before the torture had started, and his frame had been eating itself trying to sustain the sparkling. He had been tampered with... the Cons had installed pleasure-slave coding. And a very aggressive version at that. One that would force him to comply even if he did not wish to interface. It would make even the most painful interfacing into something that both hurt and was desired. Forcing the Seeker to respond favorably to any sort of innuendo, come on, and even straight-up rape, as they had seen. If he fought it... it hurt him physically and would continue to do so as long as he continued to fight the programming, even to the point of having his system fry or shut-down. And then there was the installed pain-enhancer that could be adjusted from zero to ten. Increasing the level of pain the mech felt. At the moment, it was set to the seventh notch. That meant any pain he felt would be seven times as painful as it would normally be.

 

Ratchet felt sick. This was beyond cruel. All of this damage, and the Autobots (or rather Prowl, Jazz and Devision) had not made it any better. And the damage to the Seeker's valve... he would have to completely replace it. For now he just turned off the sensors for that area, since he would have to have replacement parts for the valve fabricated. 

 

"Jazz... I want you to find out every Con that used Devision, and I want them to pay." He growled, sending the saboteur a list of everything wrong with Devision.

 

Jazz tilted his helm at Ratchet's words, not used to seeing the medic wanting someone hurt. He figured out why when he got the file of damages, and his lips twisted in a snarl. 

 

“I will.” He growled, rubbing Rangehunter's helm when the mechling started to whimper.

 

Devision was not aware of any of this, but he was blissfully painless now. Therefore he did not care for nor want anything at the moment. The Seeker was resting, the first peaceful rest he had had in ages. His weakened frame needed the rest and did not protest the blissful peace.

 

Ratchet noticed when the sedative ran out and Devision kept sleeping. Sighing, he stroked the Seeker's helm. "Redspark, make sure he stays in recharge. I need to go talk to Optimus." Ratchet ordered one of his femme assistants before sweeping out of the medbay.

 

"Yes. Ratchet." The femme moved over to monitor the Seeker's rest. Trying to keep him as comfortable as she could. He was deep in recharge, and so he barely felt anything or responded to the bustle of the Medics and assistant Medics. The Seeker was still weak, but he would be making rapid progress, after all the repairs he had had.

 

Jazz watched Redspark closely with one optic, the other focused on his recharging lover and the two Sparklings. Suncry was just alying on his back, suckling on one of his little digits while Rangehunter was poking at Prowl's cheeks. Jazz took a picture of the cute sight, making sure to save it so he could show it to Prowl later. Leaning forward, Jazz rubbed Prowl's chevron lovingly.

 

The femme had little to do as the Seeker was resting well. So she watched the little ones for a short time and smiled, then went back to monitoring the Seeker. Devision was recharging just fine and so she set to the other tasks of a Medic’s assistant. Now and then glancing at the bitlets. 

 

Jazz smiled when he noticed the femme kept glancing over at the bitlets. All the Autobots, with the exception of a few, loved Sparklings. Waving the femme over, he picked up Suncry and held the little mechling out. "You want to hold him?" he asked. He chuckled softly as Rangehunter turned his attention to Jazz and whined to be picked up as well.

 

"Oh I would love too!" Redspark exclaimed, excited and delighted by the prospect. "We still don't know if my charge is the Carrier of this one or not, do we? Ratchet did not say yet, and I don't see any record of the test being done yet."

 

Jazz sighed. "No, I don't think Ratchet did the test yet. He should when he returns though, he probably just went to talk to Optimus while Dev is in stasis. We had a problem with Tracks." He said, looking at Devision. He hoped the Seeker was the Carrier of Suncry. Devision deserved to have at least one of his little ones back…

 

“I see. Though Suncry was confirmed to be Sired by Starscream, wasn’t he?” Redspark said, gingerly taking the Seekerlet in her arms. “They’re so small at first. It’s amazing they grow so fast. I hope to have some in the near future… but I have to find a suitable bonded first.”

 

Jazz nodded, his optics narrowed. "Yeah. Suncry was Sired by old Screamer. And Rangehunter was Sired by Barricade. I'm just hoping that both of them weren't Carried by Devision." He said. It was bad enough that Devision had been forced to Carry at all. He looked up when Ratchet stalked back into the medbay, the medic immediately going over to Devision.

 

The femme cooed at the little Seekerlet softy. She had known she would want to be a Carrier, when she found a mate of her own. Provided they did not wish to be. Or even if they did… they could come to some sort of arrangement to alternate Carrying. 

 

“I see. I doubt Rangehunter was Carried by the little Seeker though. He just does not seem to have any of the frame similarities to a Seeker. He looks pure Praxian to me.” 

 

She cooed a bit more, rocking the little Seekerlet. Who had settled into babbling nonsense, attempting to sound out words. Squeezing one of her digits in his little fist, he cooed and babbled happily.

 

Jazz frowned. Pure Praxian? There were only a few Praxians left, and only one had joined the Cons... Barricade. And only one Praxian Autobot was missing. He really hoped that what the femme said wasn't true, it would kill Prowl. He looked at Ratchet as the medic started to draw some energon from Devision. "Ratchman, when you're done with testing to see if Suncry is Devision's, I'd like you to test and see if our little chatterbox is Rangehunter's Carrier." He said, worriedly.

 

"Yeah... will do." Ratchet answered in his usual gruff manner. He set about doing the tests, so that they could get the results sooner rather than later. Frowning, when he finally had run the tests and was overlooking their results.

 

Jazz watched Ratchet closely, his Spark pulsing in fear that he was right. He prayed he wasn't as Ratchet ran the tests, but that fear increased when he saw Ratchet frown. "Ratchet? The results?" He asked softly. He feared that he knew them already, for both the Sparklings.

 

"Devision is the Carrier of Suncry. And... your worries regarding who is Rangehunter's Carrier is, are correct. He is..." Ratchet left it at that, letting the information hang in the air. He knew that that would be a blow to the mechs, not just Jazz, but Prowl as well. When he found out about it... sighing, he hated delivering bad news to good bots.

 

Jazz started cursing loudly, but not before covering up Rangehunter's audios and making sure Redspark had covered Suncry's. He was pissed. And more, he felt sick. Prowl had told him who the Sire of Bluestreak was. To think that Barricade would be sick enough to rape his own Sparkling left Jazz with a strong need to purge.

 

Redspark clasped her servos over the Seekerlet's helm. The little bitlet did not need to hear the words from the saboteur. As it was, he had fallen asleep in her arms and she did not wish for his sleep to be disturbed. Rocking him back and forth, she kept him blissfully unaware of his adopted Sire's rage. She was wondering just what Jazz had learned that had set him off so. The mech was rarely this upset.

 

Jazz cursed for several minutes, until a two sets of groggy groans caused him to stop. He immediately felt bad. Devision and Prowl needed their recharge. 

 

"Shhhh. Go back to recharge." he murmured, stroking Prowl's helm since he was next to the Praxian. He would have to go over to Dev as soon as Prowl was recharging again. Unfortunately Prowl decided not to go back to sleep.

 

"What's wrong Jazz?" Prowl asked. he could feel in the Polyhexian's field that Jazz was beyond pissed. He had never felt Jazz so angry before…

 

Devision groaned, whimpering softly, he woke up whining. Though he did not feel like he was in as much pain as he had been. He was thankful for that. “What’s going on?” He whined… still groggy and not really fully acclimated to light. Keeping his optics dim, to a pale lavender as he looked around.

 

Jazz made his way over to Devision, wanting to soothe the mechling back into recharge before he answered Prowl. "Nothing, don't worry about it Dev. Just go back to recharge." Jazz said softly, stroking Devision's wings in an attempt to get Dev to go back to sleep. His doorwings flicked worriedly behind him, forgetting that Seeker wing language and Praxian doorwing languages were much the same.

 

Devision was not buying the message Jazz told him. He narrowed his optics looking at Jazz, not believing what the mech said. He could see that the mech was worried and he whined softly. Conflicted, because the mech had been cruel to him initially, but then had been nice. He was not sure how he felt about the mech entirely... but he wanted to believe him when he had changed his attitude toward him. Yet, the petite Seeker was still a bit suspicious. He had had more reasons to distrust mechs then trust them. Confused, he whined softly.

 

"He's... mine?" Devision asked, surprised. He had wondered about it earlier, but now it made sense why the femme had given him the Seekerlet. Devision looked over at Jazz, and then at Ratchet.

 

Jazz gave a nod, setting a servo on Dev's shoulder. 

 

"Ratchet ran the test. Suncry showed up as yours." He answered, his wings drooping sadly. Now he would have to give up the Sparkling he had grown so close to, the one he'd loved since he found the little one. But... it was only right Devision got Suncry back.

 

“Jazz… it’s okay. You can still be a parent to him…” Devision said softly, seeing the dejected look in the Autobot. “I won’t take him from you…if anything, it’ll be good for him to have additional adults around.”

 

"I'll still be with him... I'm not going back to the Decepticons or anything. I'll still have my part in raising him. But I don't see why I can't share the responsibility with you and Prowl too." The Seeker gave a small smile, "And then there's the one Prowl has... I'll be pretty busy with her... so... it'll be good to have you both help with the older one. Plus, what if we should find the missing eleven or so... assuming the six that were transplanted into surrogate Carriers still live... If the live, and if we find them... then... I would need all the help I can get."


	5. Ch5

Jazz's doorwings popped straight up in glee, and he gave a whoop of happiness. At least until Devision mentioned Jazz and the Sparkling Prowl was currently incubating. It reminded Jazz of the horrible, horrible news he had found and he turned to look at Prowl with a sullen look on his face.

 

Prowl chuckled at the whoop Jazz gave, but it died when Jazz turned to him with a sullen look. His doorwings stiffened, instinctively knowing he would not like whatever Jazz was about to say. But... he also felt he had to know. "Jazz? What is it?" he asked.

 

Devision went quiet, cuddling up to Suncry. Purring at the sleeping Seekerlet as he cuddled him. Wondering how his other little ones were doing. Praying to Primus that they were not being harmed in anyway.

 

Jazz sighed and looked away from Prowl, his Spark twisting at what he knew he had to tell his lover. "We... found out who Rangehunter's Carrier is." he said softly, hesitating. He continued when he felt Prowl's pressing need to know in the Praxian's field. "It's Bluestreak."

 

Prowl was worried. Jazz didn't act like this. Whatever was causing this, he needed to know so he could fix it. His field displayed that as it pressed against Jazz. Jazz's answer though had him reeling, his optics wide with shock before looking down at the sweet little Sparkling in his servos. Bluestreak. His sweet, little mechling... was the Carrier of this little Sparklet. And the Sparklet's Sire... was Barricade, the mech who had Sired Bluestreak. A low whine escaped him as his processor locked up, and he glitched.

 

Devision was unaware of the glitching Autobot, he was so focused on the little sparkling. His little one. Stroking the little bitlet's wings, tiny and adorable as they were, it did not take long, and then tracing the outlines of his helm. This had been Starscream's as well. He wondered just how much of Starscream would be in this little tyke. He hoped he would take more after himself and the two Autobots who had taken him in, then the Sire who had fathered him.

 

Jazz quickly grabbed Rangehunter when Prowl glitched, cursing silently to himself. He should have taken the bitlet before telling Prowl, because now Rangehunter was awake and screaming his little helm off unhappily. Jazz crooned softly, trying to calm Rangehunter, but it wasn't working and the mechlet's cries were probably going to wake Suncry…

 

Suncry did awaken, and was crying rather loudly. The Seekerlet fussed… and Devision took out a line in his wrist and set too feeding the little one to help him calm down. He did not know if the young one needed to be fed or not, but he figured he would try. Soon the Seekerlet was suckling happily, settling back down a bit… and provided Rangehunter quieted, he was likely going to drift into recharge again.

 

Jazz saw what Devision had done, and quickly tried to copy it. However, he couldn't find any feeding lines. Bouncing Rangehunter, he crooned and tried his best to calm the little one. Rangehunter wouldn't calm though, and with a whine he held the little Praxian out to Devision. "Would you... feed him too?" He asked softly.

 

"Okay." Devision nodded, settling the bigger bitlet onto his lap. He popped the feeding line for his other wrist, letting the sparkling feed as he wished. Hoping it would help calm the little guy. He cooed and purred at the two little ones, trying to get them relaxed and resting.

 

Rangehunter's little optics locked onto the presented feeding tube, and he grabbed it and plopped it in his mouth, starting to suckle on the tube while giving soft hiccups of distress. Jazz gave a soft sigh as the little Praxian's cries stopped, reaching down to rub a servo over Rangehunter's helm. 

 

"Thanks Dev." he said softly. He had to admit Devision looked... good with the kids. Like Devision was meant to hold Sparklings in his arms. Just like Prowl…

 

Soon the little ones were settled, calmed down and resting peacefully, not quite in recharge yet but content. After a while they had even drifted into recharge. Both still suckling at the feeding tubes, until Rangehunter switched to sucking on his thumb-digit. Devision himself, soon settled back and followed their lead, drifting into recharge.. Snuggling against the kids and purring to them as he rested. 

 

Jazz watched Devision feeding the two Sparklings, his optics softening behind his visor at the adorable sight. When Devision was recharging with the Sparklings, Jazz quickly took a picture of the recharging Seeker and Sparklings before he made his way over to Prowl. Ratchet was plugged into the Praxian, working to get Prowl out of his glitch. Sighing, he sat next to Prowl while being careful not to disturb Ratchet's work.

 

Devision and the little ones slept on... blissfully peaceful. The Seeker, the Seekerlet, and the Praxian's wings and doorwings fluttered softly as they dreamed pleasant dreams. Devision kept up his soft purring to the little ones, soothing them and himself in the process. Barely moving as he rested.

 

Jazz watched Ratchet as the medic worked on his lover, a sigh of relief escaping him when Prowl groaned and came back online. He cuddled Prowl, his field offering support and love openly to the Praxian as Prowl reviewed his last memories. He knew when Prowl found what had made him glitch because Prowl stiffened and he released a keen.

 

Ratchet sighed and left the lovers alone, giving them space as Prowl keened his poor Spark out. Going over to Devision, he worked quickly while the Seeker was in recharge and he removed the pain enhancer.

 

Hours later, Devision was back in Prowl's quarters, along with the two mechs who had taken him into their living space. The soiled bedding had been removed, sometime while he had been in the Medbay no doubt. Devision made the point to avoid the portion of the berth that he had been used on... but he had settled into the blankets and pillows. He was tired, but not quite tired enough to sleep.

 

Prowl was cuddled up with Devision, making sure he lay on the portion of the berth Devision had been raped on to prevent any emotional harm to the Seeker. He did not want the Seeker getting upset if he accidentally rolled onto that part of the berth. While Devision and Prowl rested, the two Sparklings lay between the two winged mechs. Jazz was fixing up the second berth. He did not want Dev to sleep on the berth he was on now if being on it caused problems. And it was clear it did, with the way Devision had avoided the part of the berth he had been raped on.

 

Devision watched Jazz for a bit, then looked over at the little ones. Watching them with interest, and snuggling up to Suncry, he finally fell asleep for a bit. Not waking yet for another hour, hunger awoke him and he whined softly. Looking around to see where Jazz or Prowl were.

 

While Devision recharged, Jazz had finished setting up the second berth and moved the Seeker to it. He was careful not to wake the recharging mech when he moved him, and Prowl moved himself to the second berth when Jazz took Devision over to it, carefully setting the Sparklings so they rested between them again. While Prowl watched Devision, Jazz went to fetch energon for all three of them.

 

Devision sat up, stretching his wings and fluttering them slightly. He was a bit bored. The little ones were asleep. And Jazz was gone. The Seeker wanted to know where he was. Slipping out of the berth and exploring the quarters, careful and cautious. Not touching anything, out of respect for it not being his stuff.

 

Prowl watched Devision closely, wanting to be sure the Seeker was not going to touch any of his stuff. He had very few things, but what he did have, he treasured. His own wings gave a flutter of delight when Devision did not touch anything, although he did look. Why was Devision a Con? The Seeker was respectful, he would not have fit in with the Cons... still, Prowl didn't ask. If Devision wanted to let him know, he would.

 

Jazz returned quickly, juggling three cubes of energon. He lightly tapped the door with his foot, asking to be let in since his servos were full. 

 

Devision was nearest the door and opened it, letting the mech into the rooms. He silently offered to help with a cube, reaching gently to take one. Devision then shut the door behind Jazz, since the mech still had his servo's full. Instead of keeping the one he carried, he handed it off to Prowl.

 

Jazz blinked when Devision let him in, but didn't say anything. He willingly handed over one of the cubes when Devision reached out for it, thinking the little Seeker was going to drink it. He was surprised when Devision instead handed the cube off to Prowl. Immediately he held another cube out for Devision, wanting to test the Seeker's response. Did the Cons withhold energon from Devision?

 

Devision hesitantly took the cube. Unsure if he was permitted to or not. Most of the time the Decepticons had force-fed him fuel and only when he was Carrying and needed it regularly. Otherwise, they had often denied him to even the point of stasis lock. "Am I... allowed to?"

 

Jazz's servo tightened around his own cube, gritting his teeth in fury. It was no wonder Devision had lost so many Sparklings, if he was denied fuel! He could see Prowl's shocked and angered expression, and he had to calm himself before he nodded and gently rubbed a comforting servo over Devision's wing. "Always. You'll never be starved here. If you need Energon, just tell us." He answered.

 

Satisfied that it was okay to take some and drink. He gladly drank the cube, almost greedily, sighing softly. Even when he was offered Energon, it was usually low-grade. Watered down and not really adequate for true nourishment. The only time he got quality fuel was when they force-fed him via a hose shoved down his intakes. Otherwise, he only got first or second grind, underprocessed and chunky fuel, that was difficult for his systems to process. Sometimes, which really meant often, it was mixed with the transfluids of the Decepticons. In fact it was often watered down with water and transfluids both. Or the Decepticons had made him drink it off their spikes with their transfluids after they had had him suck them to overload or had raped him.

 

Jazz was not happy at he watched Devision practically inhale his fuel. He reached out and pulled the cube down. "Not so fast little mech. You'll upset your fuel tanks." He said softly. He did not want Devision thinking he was going to take the Energon away, but he did not want the Seeker getting sick either, purging now would not be good for him.

 

Devision slowed, realizing that they were not going to deny him fuel or take it from him. So he took it slower, sipping softly, allowing himself to taste it more. He wondered if they would allow him to flavor it his way? If he could have access to additives and the like. He always favored a sweeter blend. As well as Energon treats. Maybe they would let him make them?

 

Jazz gave a relieved sigh when Devision slowed and didn't think he was going to take the energon. Poor mech must have been through the Pit. Of course, he knew Devision had been through the Pit since he was forced to Carry and lost so many little ones... he tilted his helm when he saw Devision had something on his mind. "Whatcha thinking about Dev?" he asked.

 

"Energon sweets, and additives to flavor Energon to various blends as one might prefer. I wanna know if I can make some sometime? If I could have the materials to do so sometime?" Devision answered. He also wanted to get back into crafting things. Being artistic. It was his preferred thing to do for fun and work.

 

"Yes! My Carrier worked on Cybertron at a cafe of sorts... but came from a line of craftsmecha... they made things for everyday use for the home and frame. I learned from her and her Guardians how to make alotta things! Finish polish, waxes, cleaners, and other things!" Devision chirped happily, grinning.

 

Jazz hummed thoughtfully. That was useful information. There were some bots that would pay big time to have some of the old comforts of home... and if they could get Devision to make them, they could also keep him off the battlefield. "If we gave you the supplies, would you be willing to make stuff?" He asked the small Seeker.

 

"Yes. I could and I would." Devision answered softly. "I could make toys for the little ones!" Remembering the Energon, he went back to sipping it softly as he thought things over. Looking at little Suncry and Rangehunter. Wondering what sort of toys they might like best. A rattle for Suncry. And some basic toy Seekers and Autobot figures maybe?

 

Jazz smiled and chuckled. "Toys for the little ones would be good, but I know some Autobots that would love to have some of the old comforts of home again." he said. He was thinking of Sunstreaker, and the vain mech's love for looking beautiful. He was not aware that Sunstreaker had raped Devision as well, or he would be hunting down the mech and throwing him in the brig with Tracks.

 

"Oh? Like who? And what?" Devision asked, in a pause before sipping some more of the Energon he had. He was not sure who was who among them all though. He had never been introduced to them all.

 

Jazz blinked and looked at Devision. "Well, Sunstreaker for one. He's a golden yellow frontliner, really vain. He's volatile, but if you get on his good side he can be quite... well, not nice, but he cares. I was thinking on having you make some wax and polish for him. And if you know how to make oil cake, one of my agents really loves them... but really, any of the Autobots would welcome anything you can make. Any piece of home is a welcome piece." He said.

 

"Does he... um....nevermind." The little Seeker was not sure he wanted to know. He looked down at the floor. His wings drooped, sadly. He was unsure about things and hesitant to find out if the mech who had had him and teased him about his spike was the one Jazz now mentioned.

 

Jazz frowned. The Seeker suddenly sounded nervous and unsure. His optics narrowed behind his visor, and he could see Prowl picked up on Devision's uneasiness as well. "Dev... did someone other than Tracks touch you?" he asked both softly and sternly.

 

Prowl's doorwings gave a suspicious flick and he got up from the berth he was on, his energon drained barely minutes after he got it. "Devision, you must let us know if someone has or ever does touch you and you don't want it. It doesn't matter how you respond at the time it happens, we know you don't want it. Tell us, and we'll see to it they're punished." he said sternly, yet somehow still comfortingly.

 

"There was... one... mech. Yellow mech... I don't know if he's the one you mentioned. He came before you both returned..." Devision said with a nervous wing-flutter. He whimpered, and sipped more of the Energon.

 

Jazz frowned there were only three yellow Autobots. Bumblebee was still only a youngling, and wouldn't do such a thing because of his age. Raceway was missing, having been snagged by the Cons just a few days before Devision was captured... that left Sunstreaker. "Yellow, helm fins, nasty attitude?" he asked with narrowed optics. If it was Sunstreaker, he was going to hunt the fragger down and brig him. He could tell Prowl was hoping Sunstreaker hadn't really done such a thing, but knew Prowl was just as ready as him to go hunt down whoever had touched Dev. Such was not the Autobot way.

 

"I don't know about nasty... but he definitely had an attitude... said it looked like I could use an overload and called me a pleasurebot... s...said I was such a little pleasurebot I was getting off on the pain... he...he said, well... aww, does the wittle con want a spike overload? and then said too bad... he... he laughed about it..." Devision whimpered. Trembling. "I said it hurt... he said... It hurts? Good, it's what you deserve! Slagging glitch, a little spike pain is nothing compared to the pain I've experienced every time my twin is in the medbay!"

 

Jazz snarled angrily as Devision repeated what was said by the mech, and he knew it was Sunstreaker when Devision said 'twin'. "I'll fragging kill him!" he snarled before turning around and storming out of the room. ::Broadlane, where is Sunstreaker.:: He commed the security mech, demanding to know the golden twin's whereabouts.

 

Prowl wanted to follow, but he knew there was something else he needed to do. Devision needed comfort, and he was the only one available to do so. Walking over to Devision, he wrapped his arms around Devision and pressed his field into Devision. Pulsing a sense of calm, comforting, protecting presence, displayed in his field, and he rumbled his engine soothingly. "He won't touch you again, I promise." he whispered. 

 

The Seeker whimpered and buried into the other mech, sobbing. Hugging back tightly, clinging with need and hurt, loss, conflicted confusion all pulsed from his field. Nuzzling against the mech, he keened distress softly. Mindful of the little ones, he did not wish to wake or disturb them. Instead, he sank into the comfort of the larger mech. 

 

::I don't know where he is right now, Jazz. Probably in his quarters.:: Broadlane answered Jazz's comms. ::Haven't seen much of him today.::

 

Jazz snarled. ::Get on the cameras and find him then! He's going to the brig, he raped my ward just like Tracks did!:: He snapped at the mech. His engine was snarling angrily, and all the mechs in the hall with him scattered like bugs under a lightbulb. They could tell Jazz was pissed, and they did not want to cause the saboteur to turn his fury on them.

 

Prowl continued to croon and comfort the sobbing Seeker, rubbing between the mechling's wings as he attempted to calm the former Con. "Shhhhh... I'm here. Let it all out." He cooed to the distraught youngling. This almost reminded him of when he used to do this for Bluestreak, and he felt a pang of sadness in his Spark. Devision reminded him so much of his little mechling. 

 

Broadlane nodded to Jazz and saluted him. "I have the footage here..." He indicated several monitor screens. He looked over at Jazz. "Let me know when you're ready."

Devision calmed, and drifted into recharge. He felt safe for once. It had been a long time since he had felt safe. He did not remember feeling this way since he had been on the Colony, with his trine and Guardians.

 

Prowl was glad when Devision fell into recharge. Poor little mech. He gently rubbed between Devision's wings, curling up with him and keeping an optic on the mech as he recharged.

 

Jazz walked over to where Broadlane was, ignoring the salute for now. He was far too furious to give it proper attention. Plus, he was always a rather informal mech. "Show it to me." He ordered.


End file.
